


Where It Began

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Tench secretly envied his brothers but means well... what happens when his past comes back to haunt him... Or perhaps start a new miracle for him?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, James Hamilton Jr./Courtney Bailey, James McHenry (1753-1816)/Margaret Caldwell McHenry, Richard Kidder Meade/Mary Grymes Randolph, Tench Tilghman/Anna Maria Tilghman
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Where It Began

Tench sighs boredly, resting his face in the palm of his hand as he watched the four couples that were showing an internal amount of affection in front of him! Who these couples are? Why it is his brothers and their wife, whom they each married and are living happily ever after. Not only that, they all have families filled with adorable little children that are growing up ‘so fast’ and in total, Tench has twenty-one nieces and nephews he often needed to entertain. Not that he minded... what he did mind was that they were in public and his brothers and sisters-in-laws were basically pretending that no one was watching them. 

Richie and May sat across from him, the mistress was whispering things in his brothers’ ear as Tench concluded that there might be another baby on the way judging by the sly smirk Richie held as he glanced at his cheeky wife. Beside them, Maggie was playing with the lose locks of Mac’s hair while he placed a hand on her back as he rubbed circles behind her. Then there was Jem and Mary, whispering to each other with giddy smiles as Courtney giggled shyly as her husband placed a kiss on her hands to which Jem smirked fondly at her. But more importantly, Tench tried his hardest to ignore, was Alexander and Eliza, who were sitting right next to him as they flirted effortlessly and if nine children weren’t enough, Tench was sure baby number ten will come sooner if he doesn’t do anything to prevent this now.

As much as he loved his nieces and nephews, he his doing this for Eliza and May’s benefit though his mother might say otherwise. Clearing his throat, yet none of them seemed to take much notice to this, Tench placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder and leaned to his ear,

”We’re in public, people are watching~,” Tench said, pulling on one of his overly enthusiastic smiles as Alexander sighs heavily, catching everyone’s attention while Tench sighs in relief.

”Way to kill the mood, Tench,” Alexander muttered, soon it made Richie, Mac, and Jem groan while each of their wives giggled quietly as they turned back to their food.

”We’re in a restaurant, Alex,” Tench said, rolling his eyes, though his face fell at the look each of his brother were giving him. ”What?” 

“I think you’re jealous,” Mac said, cutting his meat as Tench flustered as it caused the near sighted brother to smirk victoriously.

”N-no I’m not,” Tench murmured, looking down at his food as he tried to distract himself.

”Maybe you should get a girlfriend,” Jem suggested, exchanging a cheeky smirk with Mac while their wives rolled their eyes fondly at them. 

“I don’t think so,” Tench sighed, shaking his head.

”Mother would be delighted if you decide to get married,” Richie managed to say as he chewed down his food, earning a disapproving look from his wife because he was talking with his mouth full but smiled as he offered her a silly grin that reminded her how much she loves this silly goof. 

“Guys, really?” Tench grumbled as Alexander snorted,

”I am pretty sure there will be someone who will love you, you are just looking at the wrong places,” he said, turning to his beaming wife as he gently placed a hand on hers, tangling their fingers together. “It will only take time...”

”You all been married for nearly or over twenty years, Little Martha is not so little anymore and she had got married and had a baby last year,” Tench sighs, his lips slightly curved up when he thought about his little niece who had grown to be a beautiful woman and married a wonderful man and had a adorable son named George. Richie and May sighed,

”I feel old,” Richie mumbled, thinking about his eldest child, who had grown up and was living happily with her husband and baby and live nearby the house she grew up in.

”They grow up so fast,” May sighed, a fond grin on her face as she embraced being a grandmother while her mother-in-law embraced being a great-grandmother! “Soon Ricky will marry, then Philip and Theodosia.”

”Oh God, I think I am growing a grey hair,” Alexander exclaimed looking at his reflection through his spoon as his wife snickered at his reaction. “Great... I never thought this day will ever come.”

”Alexander, no offence, but-,” Jem began but his little brother turned to him and accused,

”You’re going to say something offensive, I know you are,” Alexander glared angrily at his older but younger-looking brother, who smirked eagerly at him,

”I’m going to be honest, but you did got a little chubby,” he said as Alexander nearly paled. Courtney gently smacked Jem’s forearm while he offered an apologetic look. 

Alexander looked down at his stomach and sighs, feeling his wife gently patting his back comfortingly while rubbing his hand, “I’m getting chubby...”

”I still love you,” Eliza said, still finding irresistible as Alexander leaned his head onto her shoulder as he nodded,

”Mac... should I be worried?” The youngest turned to his favourite brother, much to Jem, Tench and Richie’s offence.

”No, Alex, Maggie tells me everything which includes Eliza taking you out on a morning jog and limiting your coffee addiction,” Mac mused while Maggie snickered, Eliza giggled behind her free hand as Alexander poured,

”I don’t have a coffee addiction,” he began but was shunned down by everyone at the table,

”Yes you do.” 

Alexander sighs heavily, shrugging his shoulders. Eliza grinned fondly at him as she then told him, “And, with chasing the remaining Hamilton Bunch, I think it is safe to say you are as healthy as you should be.”

Alexander finally smiled as he gently kissed her temple, “Very reassuring, thank you, my angel.”

“Anything for you, my sweet lion,” Eliza pinches his nose fondly.

”Aw~,” Courtney, Maggie, and May cooed while their husbands and Tench snickered. Alexander rolled his eyes while Eliza giggled shyly. 

They really ally are in love... they all were. But Tench wondered when will his love come to him? Perhaps never... perhaps such love and joy was never made for him. 

A little did he know... his path to love had already been taken, he just never knew that.

* * *

That evening, around eight, Tench went into the kitchen of his apartment to get a glass of water before stopping at his track when he heard a knocking at his door. Confused, he went over to check the peep hole and saw no one. Thinking he might have misheard, he turned and was ready to go back to the kitchen when he heard another knock t his door. Sighing, he figured it were some of the neighbours ’ kids pulling a little trick. He wanted to get it over with, Tench opened to door to give them satisfaction, thinking one will be there...

”Hi,” a young voice said, Tench looked down to see two little girls, twins, around the age of nine as they looked up at him innocently. Tench raised a brow, clearly wasn’t expecting this but was quite glad to see two friendly faces rather than nothing.

”Um... hello?” Tench said with a crooked smile. “How can I help you? Are you new to the building?”

”Kind of,” one of the girls said, wearing a pink skirt and ribbons in her braided hair. “Are you Mr. Tench Tilghman Washington?” 

“The lawyer?” The other girl asked, her hair let down, a yellow headband to keep it in place and wearing matching yellow leggings. 

“Um, yes?” Tench chuckled, a little confused. “Why? Are you two lost? You don’t happen to carry your mom’s phone number right?”

One of them leaned up to hand him a scrap is e of paper as he looked down to see it was a phone number. He concluded it was their mother’s before looking back at them.

”My name is Anna Margaret,” the girl with the yellow headband said with a grin.

”And I’m Elizabeth,” the girl with the pink ribbons added, beaming brightly. “Our mother name is Anna Maria.”

”We’re your daughters,” Anna Margaret finished. 

Tench froze, jaws hung opened, “What?” 

Both girls nodded with matching smiles, Tench blinked in shock. He knew Anna Maria... he met her in London. The age gap between was quite, she would be thirty-three now and he and the young, beautiful journalist... had a short term relationship at his stay there and things happened. A lot of intimacy.. Tench, shamefully, left without a word. Anna Maria never contacted him so he figured she wanted nothing to do with. However, Tench always felt guilty on what he did, this was a secret he kept from everyone in his family and from his friends as the shame and guilt kept eating him up. 

Sighing at the memory, Tench let the girls in with a wary eye on them they ran inside excitedly. He first looked both ways, to make sure no one was watching, before closing the door. Turning over, he found the girls sitting by the counter with curious looks on their faces. Tench nearly winced as he gaze into their eyes as it felt like his own eyes were reflecting back at him. Yes, these were his girls... 

Scratching his head, he made his way past the counter, “What anything to eat?” He asked.

”Chocolate chip cookies!” Both girls excitedly exclaimed as Tench sighed, nodding with a quirk of a smile,

”You want milk with that?” 

His only response were two nodding heads as he chuckled fondly.

This was going to be a long night. 

* * *

Anna Maria raced down the hallway, terrier and worried sick as she was previously just at her girls’ ballet practice only to find out that they already left. She spend an hour worrying before a phone call that she thought she will never get cane on her cell... Tench informed her he had the girls at his place and offered his address or he should drop them off. In a mix of worrying and calming down, Anna Maria chided the latter because apparently they lived at the same apartment building. 

Time to reschedule her life plan... 

So now here she was, worrying herself away as she parked her car in the driveway and headed up to Tench’s flat. Fixing up her brown curls, she found his room number and hesitated before knocking at the door. Once she did, she let out a gasp as the man, the father of her daughters, opened the door for her as he looked just as amazed as she is. For the moment, it seemed like a dream... perhaps a nightmare, or actually a dream. Anna Maria swallowed hard as she clutched her fists, she wanted to feel upset but she felt the need to adore his eyes that her two little angels wore. She felt like to cry but she held it in as she managed to say,

”Tench.”

”Anna,” he called her, as breathless as she. 

Rubbing her eyes, she asked, “Where are my girls?”

Tench sighed, realizing the unexpected reunion came to an end as he led her inside, “Inside.” 

Closing the door, he led her to one of the guest rooms in his apartment and behind the door, Anna Maria sighed in relief as she saw Anna Margaret and Elizabeth fast asleep in bed, curled up with peaceful smiles on their faces. For the moment, Anna Maria stood by to admire her girls as Tench done the same, leaning on the doorframe as he softly murmured,

”They look like you...” 

Anna Maria felt her lips twitch upwards, “I know... their my girls.”

”And apparently, they are also mine,” Tench muttered, Anna Maria tensed up and glared at him. “When were you going to tell me?” 

“First of all,” she murmured, shaking her head. “You left. I had no way to contact you, so it was pretty much your fault.”

”You had my number,” Tench fired after she gently closed the door of the room to let the girls sleep as they made their way to the counter. “I been living nine years without the knowledge that I missed out my daughters growing up.”

”You changed your phone number!” Anna Maria defended,

”I have a landline and I changed my cell phone number five months after, so pick another excuse,” Tench retorted, annoyed. Anna Maria fell quiet as she shocked her head, Tench frowned before calming down with a sigh, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

”How can the father of my babies be a part of our lives if he is still in love with someone else?” She choked out, her eyes watering. Tench froze, feeling like someone knocked the air from his stomach with one single punch. Looking down, he remembered his flaws that costed him a potential relationship all because he refused to move on from the past.

”I’m sorry Anna...” he whispered shamefully. “I really am. I wished I was better than that.

Anna Maria shook her head with tears streaming down her cheeks as murmured out, “I wished that too, Mr. Washington.” 

Tench looked up in shock, his throat felt dry as he gaze at her pleadingly but Anna Maria only gaze at him with a broken heart. 

She did leave with her girls that evening, leaving Tench alone in his apartment. Tench blinked, looking around his apartment before falling onto his couch with a loss look in his eyes. Swallowing hard, he reached for his cell phone that was on the table in front of him and dialled a number...

The phone buzzed...

“Hello?” A groggy voice mumbled.

”Alex...” Tench sighed. “I made a mistake.”

Silences.

”I am getting Jem, Mac, and Richie.” Alexander said as Tench sighed, nodding, closing his eyes.

What have he done. 


End file.
